


Sweet Discipline

by little_soka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Fingerfucking, Gen, Hair-pulling, Mirror Sex, Spanking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soka/pseuds/little_soka
Summary: This is dedicated to devofuck on tumblr cuz she’s an angel and I think she’s the only person who could convince me that I’m somehow attracted to Lucio;;;But yeah… I really have no excuse for this.I have a love/hate relationship with Lucio and I really just want him to manhandle me ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy~





	Sweet Discipline

Today was one of those days where Lucio wishes he could lock himself in his room and hide all day instead of attending endless, tedious meetings. When the last meeting of the day finally concludes, he waves off the straggling officials with their bothersome questions, nearly snarling at them in warning. He’s had enough and the only thing on his mind is spending time with his beloved.

The heels of his boots click rapidly down the hallway as he finally tastes freedom, his long strides directed straight to his chambers after his long day. Lucio throws the ornate doors open to see you sprawled on his bed on your stomach reading a book, but with a not too pleased look on your face.

“You kept me waiting so long,” you murmur lazily, not bothering to look up from your book. Lucio never thought he’d be jealous of a book as he gazes down at the way your beautiful fingers spread the pages. His eyes travel the expanse of your body, taking in the silky crimson lingerie you had put on specifically to surprise him. Lucio sits on the bed and unbuttons his shirt a little, looking down at you in rapture with that signature grin of his.

“Oh? And were you in need of something?”

“Yes, but not anymore. The mood passed,” you say with a bored sigh.

Lucio’s eyebrow twitches at your short response. It’s true that he hasn’t been the most attentive to you these days with everything going on, but with the way you’re acting he can’t help but want to put you in your place. He always loves a good challenge, after all.

“Don’t lie to me, doll. As soon as I touch you you’re always practically melting.”

“Who says I’m not faking?~”

That’s it. At your response, it seems as if a switch has been flipped. With all of his frustration from the day pent up, Lucio suddenly pulls your arm and takes you over his knee before spanking your behind with a sharp slap. You gasp at his sudden dominance over you and you put up a weak struggle, somehow wanting to see where this will lead. You had only intended to rile him up a bit since you had felt neglected lately, but it worked a little better than you had anticipated. You grip the bed sheets as his hand roams over the freshly reddening skin, your breath catching when he gives your ass a rough squeeze.

“Lucio-!”

Another stinging slap of his hand on your skin turns your body hot, desire tingling through you as you feel him undressing you of your lingerie until you’re completely nude on his lap. Lucio’s hand rubs the red blotch of skin, his nails running over the spot lightly before he spanks you again, this time the skin even more sensitive than before.

“If you’re going to act like a _brat_ , then take your punishment like one and _behave_.”

Lucio forces his fingers into your mouth and you caress him with your tongue, making a show of coating his fingers with your spit. You bite down a little to tease and he smirks at your playful mood, but prods his fingers slightly deeper to make you gag a little as punishment. 

Lucio’s fingers leave your lips to enter between your legs, leaving you gasping as he suddenly fills you up and finds your weak spot within a second. Lucio holds your hips steady with his metal hand as his fingers work you open roughly, rubbing you just enough to drive you crazy with need. You hear him laugh when you finally let out a moan that you had tried to hold in as a third finger enters you.

“Already dripping for me? Darling, it seems you’re enjoying your punishment a little _too_ much.”

Before you can come, Lucio removes his fingers and makes you kneel on the floor between his legs, never taking his eyes off you as he undoes his belt. You watch him intently as he reveals his manhood, already throbbing with desire for you. Lucio’s fingers tangle into your hair as he guides your mouth over his length, sighing in relief when your lips envelope around him until your nose is pressed against blonde pubic hair. You caress the underside of Lucio’s cock with your tongue just how you know he likes it as he fucks your mouth, his grunts of pleasure going straight to your groin. Your hands come to rest on his thighs as he hits the back of your throat, but you stay still for him.

“Look at you- those gorgeous lips… _fuck_ -”

After a minute, Lucio suddenly pulls back, a lewd pop coming from your lips when he removes himself from your mouth. You look up at him and notice some of his hair falling into his face as you had him so close to the edge, but he pushes back the loose strands with those beautiful long fingers of his and flashes a smile that leaves you weak.

“Now for the main course~”

Lucio has you stand despite your shaky legs, but spins you around so that he’s behind you. Your eyes widen when he suddenly picks you up, his hands underneath your thighs to spread your legs apart as far as they will go, and draws your attention towards the floor-length gold mirror in front of you before he sits in his favorite crimson and gold chair. You can see every detail of yourself even in the dim candlelight: your flushed appearance, the lewd position of your body that hides absolutely nothing, and of course the way Lucio slides into you slowly, inch by delicious inch. You whine at the sight as he finally enters to the hilt. You had desperately wanted him to fuck you after all this time, but the humiliation of this position is unreal.

“Lucio, this is embarrassing!” You involuntarily clench down on his length when he moves your body to thrust into you and he merely laughs. You suddenly feel like a toy merely being used by him for his pleasure. His golden claws dig into your skin as he supports your weight while he fucks into you ruthlessly. 

“You look positively filthy like this,” he goads, his signature smirk taking over his handsome features. “Watch how your hole stretches with every thrust. You swallow my cock so beautifully every time.” For emphasis, he thrusts into you sharply, causing your breath to hitch in your throat as you see him sink into you deeper in the reflection of the mirror. Your thighs begin to shake as he continues his assault on your weak spots.

“Look at how wet you are, too. You’re absolutely soaked. Are you actually _enjoying_ your punishment, pet?”

You can only whine as his movements get deeper and sharper, his hips snapping into you with such force that you’re practically left breathless with every thrust.

“You look close, but I don’t hear any begging. Be a good pet now, will you?” Lucio releases his hold on your one leg and takes a fistful of your hair, pulling back on it sharply and causing your back to arch as you let out a yelp. Lucio’s thrusts are relentless, but he moves in such a way that you can’t get off completely, and he knows it. He slows down and laughs as soon as you begin to clench around him, giving you just a taste of sweet release but never fully allowing it. You’re practically drooling with how good it feels and another tug on your hair finally convinces you to throw away all of your pride.

“Please, my Count, _please_ let me come! P-Please, I’m begging you, I _need_ it- I need _you_.”

In your throes of pleasure, you don’t get to see the look of astonishment on Lucio’s face at your angelic voice begging so sweetly. He never expected you to _actually beg_ in the first place, let alone beg so perfectly.

“Now for _that_ , you get a reward,” he says with a grunt as he grabs your leg again and thrusts mercilessly into you, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room as he finally brings you to your climax. You clench around him tightly as his name falls from your lips, the only coherent thing you can say as pleasure fills your every sense.

Lucio bites your shoulder as he comes hard, and you watch in the mirror as his cock twitches inside you, pouring his seed into you as he grips you with such force you’re convinced your thighs will be bruised for months. When he finally pulls out, he loosens his grip on your thighs and rests his forehead on your shoulder while he recovers, his breath ragged from the strength of his orgasm. 

You watch as his seed leaks out of you lewdly before you collapse backwards against Lucio and try to catch your breath, completely spent from his sweet torture and one of the most intense orgasms you’ve ever had. This man really knows how to press your buttons—somehow both the good ones and the bad ones.

After a moment of just your breaths and Lucio’s filling the room, you feel his arms wrap around your torso and he lets out a content sigh against your neck.

“I know I’ve been busy lately. I hate it too…but know you’re the only thing on my mind during those meetings.”

You smile, knowing that’s the closest you’ll get to an apology from him. 

“I got you something to make up for it though… Close your eyes, my dove.” You obey his command and close your eyes, smiling at his pet name for you as you wait for the surprise he’s eager to reveal. You suddenly feel cold metal press against your neck and you open your eyes to watch in the mirror as Lucio clasps a gorgeous and outrageously expensive choker around your neck. The rubies and intricate gold details shine beautifully in the candlelight, especially as you turn to admire the piece. You also notice that Lucio can’t take his eyes off you.

“My god, I think I need a painting commissioned of you wearing that. And _only_ that. What do you say?”


End file.
